


Checking In

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She settles on the bench in front of her vanity, waving her hand in front of the large ornate mirror until it shows her twin sitting in front of the vanity in her own bedroom.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 October 2017  
> Word Count: 756  
> Written for: [](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)[](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)**OQFixItWeek** 2017  
>  Prompt: Day 7 - Dark!OQ day  
> Summary: She settles on the bench in front of her vanity, waving her hand in front of the large ornate mirror until it shows her twin sitting in front of the vanity in her own bedroom.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place one year after Robin's soul was obliterated by the Olympian crystal.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I'd actually wanted this to be a happier story, I really did. But the muses decided that this is what they needed to deal with tonight. I'm not sure why, but it felt cathartic to write it, too…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but I'm working on it.

She jerks awake from a deep, dreamless sleep to such a profound sensation of loss, she'd swear her heart is being crushed in her chest. She pants heavily, trying to overcome the sensation, then jumps again as warm, callused hands stroke down her back. "Damn it, Robin!" she growls softly, not nearly enough venom in her tone for it to sound threatening.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he says softly as he sits up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know?" She shrugs and lets him pull her into a hug, still rubbing her chest. "I woke up in such pain. Like my heart was being crushed."

"Does it still feel that way?"

She shakes her head, leaning into him for warmth and comfort. "No, now it feels…" she trails off, trying to put the sensation into words. "Like nothing. I don't feel what I expected to feel. Something's wrong."

Robin frowns and cups her face in his hand. "What can I do to help?"

"I-- I need to talk to Regina."

Robin stiffens then. "You think she's in trouble?"

"I don't know, but I need to find out."

She moves to get out of bed, slipping into the quilted silk robe at the foot of the bed. She settles on the bench in front of her vanity, waving her hand in front of the large ornate mirror until it shows her twin sitting in front of the vanity in her own bedroom. Regina's hair is damp, curling at the ends, and she's also wearing a robe.

"Quee-- Regina?"

"Are you all right?" She doesn't bother with pleasantries. "Has something happened?"

"I-- It's been a year," Regina whispers, looking down, but not before she sees tears in her twin's eyes.

It takes a moment for her words to truly register. One year ago today, Robin Hood sacrificed himself for them, had his soul obliterated by Hades and the Olympian crystal. And then she turns back to look at the man sitting up in their bed. Her heart clenches tightly again as she realizes the second chance she's been given that her twin hasn't.

"I'm sorry, Regina," she finally says, unsure what else there is she can offer. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Regina wipes at her cheeks and looks up, squinting slightly at her twin, then realization dawns on her. "He's with you, isn't he? Are-- Are you happy with him?"

"Regina--"

"No, answer my question. _Please_. I need to know that one of us gets more time with our soulmate."

It takes a moment before she can answer past the heart-sized lump in her throat, and the words come out softly, almost painfully so. "I am. I took your words to heart when _you_ gave _me_ a second chance to be a better person and learn to love myself. I can't thank you enough for that, you know. What I-- What _we_ put ourselves through for so many years…"

"You're happy and you're in love. That's all that matters."

"But--"

"I'll survive." There's that sad, resigned smile on Regina's face. The one that always hurt to offer to people, but was never shirked. "That's what we do, right? You taught me that more than anything else, I think. And I _am_ happy for you and your Robin. Cherish every moment you have with him. In fact, go back to bed and be with him. We'll talk again soon."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I should get some sleep anyway. The sleeping pill's already starting to kick in." As if on cue, Regina yawns and blinks owlishly at her with a wry grin. "I promise it's a simple over the counter sleeping pill that Archie suggested. No magic, no curses. I just wish to sleep without the hangover that alcohol would bring."

"Fair enough. I'll contact you tomorrow to see how you're doing. Peaceful sleep, Regina, and remember you're not alone."

"Thank you. I will."

And then Regina's image is replaced with her own reflection as the connection is severed. She sits there for a moment, frowning at the situation. With a shake of her head, she returns to bed, shedding her robe to settle in Robin's arms.

"Are you all right, milady?" he asks softly, lips brushing her hair as her head rests over his steadily beating heart.

"I will be. _We_ will be."

She's not sure if she means to include Robin or her twin in that statement, but realizes that it doesn't matter in the end. Both are vital to the continuation of her life.


End file.
